thearfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldshear
The History of Goldshear Very recently, a meteor strike blasted a crater at the base of the mountain of the Black Crescent, not far from the stronghold known as Cyr's Crescent Guard, shearing away tons of rock and exposing rich veins of copper and silver ore. In the years that followed, miners settled nearby, giving rise to the village of Goldshear. The miners work for the consortium known as the Trinity Alliance: The Kingdom of Cyr, Rosefall, and Tonnbryck. Goldshear Today The settlement is made up of squat stone structures that resemble igloos, their domes good at supporting the weight of snow and deflecting cold winds from the Crescent mountains. Most homes are dug out of the rock and include deep cellars laden with preserves. The miners of Goldshear dwell here all year. Goldshear imports most of its food, clothing, and other necessities from Ironwick and Lochton. Fishing is a popular pastime among children at the nearby lake to the east of the village, but all able-bodied adults are expected to toil in the mines. The village has three leaders, who form a ruling triumvirate that handles trade negotiations with representatives of other settlements and disperses supplies among the villagefolk. Each member is a representative of one of the village's founding cities. Triumvirate members serve for life or until they resign, and they are known to take bribes, rewarding families who pay them in coin or precious ore with supplies of higher quality or in greater quantity. However, even though the Trinity Alliance are aware of these practises, they do not condemn the actions, so long as the mining continues uninterrupted. Griffon Training School Goldshear is also home to a retired adventurer from Tonnbryck, Dasharra Celdabar. She lives north of town, in a small house on a ridge that overlooks the lake. Locals know that Dasharra raises griffons, trains them as mounts, and teaches people how to ride them. The griffons are kept in a low, sturdy wooden shelter next to her home. Dasharra employs six mercenaries as guards, three of whom stand watch outside the griffon pens while the others rest in a cramped loft above the griffons' stalls. Dasharra charges 250gp per person for training and another 25gp person per day of travel. Those who want to be trained must undergo three days of intense lessons, after which they know enough about griffon riding to control their mounts. Each griffon is able to carry one medium-sized rider or two small-sized riders, and Dasharra has saddles and reins sized for both small and medium riders. Dasharra's "alpha griffon," Screecher, allows no one but her to ride it. Dasharra's other griffons are trained to follow Screecher wherever it goes and can't be coaxed into veering off course unless they are magically charmed. The Council of Goldshear With Goldshear being merely a mining village, the King of the North concluded it was unnecessary to establish a proper council. Instead it was agreed with among the Trinity Alliance that each Lord would put forward a trusted knight to run things in Goldshear. * Ser Dromon Thenn - Cyr, the Kingdom of * Ser Hartus Gromm - Tonnbryck * Ser Aten Clovis - Rosefall ** Maester Eddard Local Businesses Category:Location Category:Village Category:North